


[Podfic] the family brooklyn

by Shmaylor



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brooklyn, Gen, Podfic, Slice of Life, The Overwhelming Feeling of Being Loved, post-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: New York is notoriously protective of its superheroes.[Podfic Version]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	[Podfic] the family brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the family brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619248) by [tactfulGnostalgic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactfulGnostalgic/pseuds/tactfulGnostalgic). 

> I really wanted to put the instrumental version of What's Up Danger as outro music, but I just couldn't make it fit the tone of how I was reading. Please imagine it in your head at the end of the story <3

**Part 1:**  
  
_(or click [here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/the%20family%20brooklyn%20part%201.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Part 2:**  
  
_(or click [here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/the%20family%20brooklyn%20part%202.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [the family brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619248)

**Author:** [tactfulGnostalgic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactfulGnostalgic/pseuds/tactfulGnostalgic)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 1:21:47 

**Downloads:** [part 1 mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/the%20family%20brooklyn%20part%201.mp3) | [part 2 mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/the%20family%20brooklyn%20part%202.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/the%20family%20brooklyn.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
